This Is What It Feels Like
by Rinidaze02
Summary: Naruto couldn't take it. Not anymore. I took song lyrics from my favorite song "This Is What It Feels Like" by BANKS and made it dark.


He couldn't take it anyone.

The abuse. The anxiety. The hatred his lover felt towards him. He wanted it to stop.

And it did. But not in a peaceful way. No it wasn't going down peaceful.

Before we discuss this event, lets go back.

* * *

Seven months ago

Naruto met Sasuke at the café he works at. Naruto was a cashier at the time. He was mesmerized. He could stare at Sasuke all day if he could. Naruto fell for him fast.

He was getting anxious when Sasuke walked up to the register. His energy was calming yet overwhelming.

Naruto caught Sasuke's attention. He liked Naruto's sky blue eyes and his really bright hair. Mostly his whiskers on each cheek.

Naruto liked the back of his hair that stuck up in the air. His dark eyes were so hypnotizing. He couldn't look away.

Sasuke was the first to make the move. He asked Naruto out after work. Of course Naruto agreed. After work, Sasuke was waiting for him in his dark blue 2006 Mercedes S class. Naruto was impressed. He didn't expect Sasuke to wait for him.

They had dinner at a really expensive restaurant. Sasuke offered to pay. Naruto felt like a girl but it didn't matter. What mattered is that he was at a dinner with a really sexy guy.

They talked and laughed all through the night. They had a lot in common. Naruto was falling in love every second. Sasuke's voice was like angels singing in his ear.

After they were done eating and Sasuke paying the bill, they continued their conversation in the car.

Time goes so fast. Naruto didn't want the night to end. He was having too much fun. Sasuke was having fun too. So he asked Naruto if he was willing to be his boyfriend.

Naruto shouted in happiness and said yes.

Not even realising he made a big mistake.

* * *

The first three months felt like they were newlyweds. Sasuke would take Naruto to cruises, fairs, dinner parties, Naruto even met his parents and brother.

They spent so much time together. They were inseparable. Stuck like glue.

The it started going downhill. Sasuke wanted Naruto to quit his job at the café. Naruto was taken aback. Why would he quit his job? He needed the money.

Sasuke asked Naruto to move in with him. He said that their connection will grow. They would get to know each other even better. Sasuke claimed he would be the breadwinner and Naruto wouldn't have to worry about being broke and homeless.

Naruto was convinced. He wanted a strong relationship. He didn't want to lose Sasuke. A week later, Naruto moved in and quit his job.

The fourth month became dark. Naruto didn't feel like he was welcomed. Sasuke started coming home late. Naruto knew he wasn't at work. Sasuke had to be cheating.

He should have known. Week before, Sasuke's cousin Neji warned him. He said that Sasuke doesn't really do long term relationships. He was dragging Naruto into a dark loop of Sasuke's love affairs. Of course Naruto ignored him.

He didn't believe it. He can't believe that. Sasuke loves him.

Right?

* * *

Sitting on the couch, Naruto waited three hours for Sasuke. He looked at the clock struck midnight. He heard the front door open and Sasuke walk into the living room.

Sasuke notices Naruto on the couch. He ignored him though. Naruto started getting angry. Sasuke saw him and walked away. Sasuke was definitely hiding something.

Naruto followed him and smelled alcohol. He's been drinking. That's not the Sasuke Naruto knew. He never touched vodka. Occasionally, Sasuke drank wine.

Naruto asked Sasuke where he has been. Sasuke got angry and told Naruto to mind his own business. Naruto called him a bastard and asked again where he was. Out of anger, Sasuke slaps Naruto. The slap was so forceful that Naruto fell to the ground. A purple bruise starting forming. Sasuke realized what he did and rushed to Naruto's side.

He apologized and iced his bruise. Naruto forgave him. Sasuke said he would never do that again. They went to bed and tried to forget the events that happened.

Naruto couldn't sleep. He was afraid of Sasuke. He never hit him before. Why did do that? Didn't he love him? Naruto stayed up all night, scared of falling asleep and never wake up.

After that night, just got worse. Sasuke became more abusive. He would still stay out late at night. Hitting Naruto and apologizing. More lies of him saying he won't do it again. It was torture.

* * *

Naruto's second warning sign was a random phone call from a woman. She claimed that her and Sasuke were in a relationship. That Naruto should know what is good for him and stay away from her man. Naruto was confused and started crying.

Sasuke is definitely cheating. Naruto had proof now.

To see it for his own eyes, Naruto called Kiba, Gaara, and Choji to pick him up and follow Sasuke. They saw Sasuke at the café Naruto used to work at. A man walked up to Sasuke and they kissed. Holding hands, they walked into the café.

Naruto's heart broke into a million pieces. Kiba rubbed his back and apologized about Naruto witnessing that. Gaara was about to jump out of the car but Choji stopped him.

Choji asked Naruto what he wanted to do. Naruto said that they should take him home.

Once Kiba dropped Naruto off, Naruto walked inside the empty house. It felt so cold. The warmth that was there three months ago was gone. No more love.

Naruto cried more. His body was shaking. His lover was a liar and a cheater. Naruto decided he would leave.

He grabbed two suitcases. Stuffed all the clothes he own. He burned the clothes that Sasuke bought for him. He didn't want any more attachments with Sasuke.

Naruto was walking to his car in the driveway and saw Sasuke pull up. Sasuke came to a fast halt. Quickly opened his door and had a confused look at his face.

Naruto told him he was leaving. He's done. He told Sasuke that he saw him at the café with another man, a phone call from a woman claiming to date him, and is fed up with the constant abuse.

Sasuke dropped to his knees and started crying. He tried to explain the man and the woman. They were ex's apparently. Naruto didn't believe him. Sasuke said he promised to never see them again. He begged Naruto to stay.

Naruto gave in. He hated to see Sasuke cry. He told Sasuke to keep that promise. Sasuke assures him that he'll stop drinking and staying out late. He will break off the relationships with those two people. He would never hit Naruto again.

* * *

The fifth month is when everything went right again. Sasuke came home on time. He was sober. Naruto threw away all the wine and hidden liquor. They started to spend more time with each other.

Naruto was beginning to have faith in their relationship again. He trusted Sasuke again. He was able to let the events in the past, stay in the past. All that mattered was Naruto and Sasuke.

* * *

The darkness came back again the six month. Sasuke was drinking again. On time Naruto was talking on the phone with Kiba. They had made plans for the upcoming weekend. Sasuke didn't approve. He threatened Naruto. He said of Naruto ever saw Kiba again, he will kill Naruto.

Naruto cancelled the plans. He didn't see or talk to any of friends after that. Sasuke kept him in the house like a prisoner. Naruto left with only Sasuke's permission.

He told lies to friends and his parents he's okay. The times they saw Naruto, Sasuke was there. They couldn't get alone time with Naruto without Sasuke by his side.

When they get home, Sasuke takes Naruto to the basement and locked him in there.

Naruto obeyed every command. He felt like a dog and Sasuke's his owner. Sasuke was stripping him of his human rights. Naruto tried escaping several times. Sasuke would catch him. Every time he would try, Sasuke would beat him with a belt.

Naruto had many scars. He begged and pleaded Sasuke to stop and let him go. Sasuke told him that Naruto belonged to him and only him. Naruto cried every night begging for someone to rescue him.

He would hum a song he remembered listening to when first caught Sasuke cheating. The song kept him pushing to live so he could escape this hellhole soon.

* * *

Present Time

The seventh month came around. Naruto was planning his escape. He somehow sharpened a piece of wood to make it work like a key. It took forever. Naruto ran to the basement door. He shoved the piece of wood into the keyhole praying that it would work.

It worked. Naruto started crying and opened the door. He ran up through the hallway to the living room. He's hoping Sasuke isn't home yet.

Unfortunately, he was. Sasuke heard Naruto open the basement door when he got home and opened the door. He was waiting for him in the living room. Sasuke had an angry look on his face.

Sasuke was reaching for his belt when suddenly Naruto pushed him. Sasuke flew back against the wall. Naruto bolted to the front door before Sasuke got up. He was too slow. Sasuke grabbed his hair and slammed him onto the floor.

Sasuke grabbed the belt and began choking Naruto. Naruto bit his hand and Sasuke screamed. He let go of the belt and backed away.

Naruto didn't have time to catch his breath completely but managed to run to the kitchen. He grabbed the nearest sharp knife off the counter.

Sasuke pulled Naruto away from the knife and started choking him with his bare hands. Naruto moved his hand across the counter trying to grab the knife.

Naruto was able to pick it up. She raised his hand and stabbed Sasuke in the throat. Sasuke's hands let go of Naruto's neck and he started gasping. He was choking on his blood.

Sasuke's body fell backwards. He was dead. Naruto killed him. Naruto killed his boyfriend.

Ex boyfriend.

Naruto lost control. He started stabbing Sasuke over and over. Once finished, he just sat on the kitchen floor feeling relaxed.

He's free. Free from this prison. Free from a mad man that held him hostage.

No more lies. No more cheating. No more abuse. No more heartbreak. No more Sasuke.

Coming down from his high, he took his phone out of his pocket and called 911.

He told the operator what happened. He killed his ex boyfriend.

The police arrived 20 minutes later. They saw Naruto still sitting on the kitchen floor next to Sasuke's dead body.

He didn't move. He heard the police talking to him but couldn't get out a word. He was in shock. He never killed anyone before.

Naruto couldn't quite grasp the situation. He blamed himself for not leaving when he had the chance. Sasuke was a manipulator. Naruto believed every word. Now he'll be known as a murder.

One of the policemen grabbed Naruto by his arm to help him stand up. He handcuffed Naruto and led him to the police car.

They put down Naruto's head before putting him in the backseat. They drove off to the precinct to question Naruto on what happened.

While in the car, Naruto started singing lyrics to his favorite song. A song he will forever remember. He'll only remember the good parts. When he loved Sasuke. When he was happy.

* * *

"Bring it down, bring it on

Bring it now, bring it on

This is what it feels like now

It's getting old

Bring it down, bring it on"


End file.
